cause we love each other
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Aku pengecut, karena aku tidak ingin jika perasaanku berakhir sebagai cinta yang tak terbalas. Namun nyatanya, semua ketakutanku terbukti salah. /Happy SasuSaku Fanday./ [AU]


**Uchihamelia presents a story**

" **cause we love each other** **"**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

I didn't receive any profits in writing this fanfiction

.

.

Hal yang tak kuharapkan adalah jika persahabatan ini berubah, kemudian menjadi musnah. Satu-satunya alasan yang membuatku pengecut tak berani membuat pengakuan hati, aku takut jika Sasuke akan pergi. Dulunya kupikir, hidup itu akan selalu begini saja. Hingga kulupa bahwa kami akan tumbuh dan menjadi dewasa. Masa-masa kecil antara aku dan Sasuke, selalu kami lewati dengan kebersamaan. Bercengkerama penuh canda tawa dan kebahagiaan. Hari-hari berlalu. Berganti dari minggu ke minggu. Hingga dari tahun ke tahun. Sampai sudah lima belas tahun.

Awalku mengenalnya, ketika waktu itu usiaku baru menginjak angka delapan. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Dia berasal dari luar kota. Kemudian menjadi tetanggaku. Usia kami yang sebaya membuat kami bersekolah dan menempati kelas yang sama. Berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Dan hampir sepanjang hari selalu kami habiskan bersama-sama.

Dari bangku sekolah dasar hingga ke sekolah menengah atas, aku dan Sasuke selalu memilih sekolah yang sama. Dan kebetulan kami juga selalu di tempatkan dalam kelas yang sama pula. Kebersamaan itu membuat kami menjadi dekat. Sasuke Uchiha adalah anak dari keluarga kaya dan berwajah tampan. Namun dia seorang yang pendiam dan tidak pandai bergaul. Hal itu membuatnya tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Aku adalah teman satu-satunya bagi Sasuke. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Meski sebenarnya, aku masih mempunyai beberapa teman lainnya, namun memilih untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka semua.

Setelah lulus dari SMA, lagi-lagi kami memutuskan untuk masuk universitas yang sama. Namun cara berpikir kami sudah mulai berubah. Kami mulai memikirkan cita-cita dan impian masing-masing yang ingin diraih. Aku yang mempunyai mimpi menjadi seorang dokter memilih masuk fakultas kedokteran. Sedang Sasuke yang terpaksa harus meneruskan bisnis keluarganya membuatnya memutuskan masuk ke fakultas ekonomi. Di sini, untuk pertama kalinya kami terpisah kelas.

Jadwal kuliah kami yang berbeda membuat kami tidak lagi dapat bertemu setiap hari. Kami mempunyai kesibukan masing-masing, yang membuat pertemuan-pertemuan kami menjadi semakin berkurang. Dan hadirnya orang-orang baru yang masuk ke dalam hidup kami tidak lagi dapat ditepis.

Di fakultas ini, aku bertemu Gaara. Dia menjadi seperti pengganti Sasuke bagiku. Walau hanya sedikit saja. Gaara selalu menemaniku. Diam-diam juga ada untukku. Meski kami seumur, tetapi Gaara tipikal lelaki dewasa yang tahu membawa diri. Kepribadiannya yang baik hati membuatku nyaman berteman dengannya. Aku lupa, bahwa kenyamanan adalah sumber awal celah-celah itu tercipta. Secara tidak langsung, aku seperti membukakan pintu bagi Gaara untuk memasuki relasi persahabatan antara aku dan Sasuke. Saat itu ... aku hanya belum menyadarinya.

Walau sudah jarang bertemu, aku dan Sasuke selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk berkomunikasi di setiap harinya. Aku bercerita pada Sasuke bahwa sekarang aku mempunyai teman baru, namanya Gaara Sabaku. Sasuke hanya membalas pesan dariku itu dengan sangat singkat. _Selamat, Sakura._ Katanya. Aku bertanya pada Sasuke apakah dia juga mempunyai teman baru di fakultasnya? Dan Sasuke hanya bilang bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya teman untuknya, orang terdekatnya. Aku bahagia sekali ketika Sasuke mengatakan hal itu.

Boleh aku jujur? Aku akan mengakuinya, bahwa aku menyukainya. Untuk waktu yang sudah cukup lama. Aku tidak tahu kapan waktu pastinya perasaanku ini mulai tumbuh. Yang kutahu, aku menyukai Sasuke. Hanya itu.

Menghabiskan waktu hanya berduaan dengan Sasuke adalah hal yang membuat jantungku berdebar. Perhatian yang dia tunjukkan secara sembunyi-sembunyi selalu berhasil membuat wajahku memerah. Sentuhan tangannya mampu membuat hatiku bergetar. Dia jarang memujiku. Juga tidak banyak bicara. Tapi hampir setiap ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya selalu saja membuatku tersipu.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadapku. Selama kami berada di kelas yang sama, dia memang hanya baik padaku. Dia jarang berbicara dengan teman sekelas yang lain. Di kelas, dia hanya memedulikanku. Tapi semua hal itu tak lantas membuatku yakin jika dia juga menyukaiku. Aku masih meragukannya. Masih ingin bukti lebih untuk kepastian hati. Aku menunggunya. Masih menunggu Sasuke untuk mengutarakannya.

Diam-diam, aku membuat rencana untuk mempertemukan Gaara—teman baruku, dengan sahabat terbaikku, Sasuke. Aku mengatur jadwal di sela-sela kesibukan kami semua. Hingga akhirnya, pertemuan itu pun terjadi. Aku mencoba untuk mendekatkan Gaara pada Sasuke agar kami bertiga dapat menjadi sahabat. Namun seperti ada benteng pembatas yang dipasang oleh masing-masing pihak. Sasuke di utara. Gaara di selatan. Keduanya bagai medan magnet negatif dan negatif yang tak dapat terhubung. Saling menolak dan berjauhan.

Selepas pertemuan itu, Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin bertemu Gaara lagi, dengan alasan yang tidak dia jelaskan. Aku cukup mengerti. Itu artinya, Sasuke tidak menyukai Gaara meski dia tidak mengatakannya secara eksplisit. Dan setelah pertemuan itu, aku juga tidak pernah lagi menceritakan tentang Gaara pada Sasuke, begitu pun sebaliknya. Aku tetap berada di tengah-tengah dengan masih menjalin relasi di antara keduanya.

Fakultas kedokteran dengan jumlah semesternya yang jauh lebih banyak, membuat Sasuke diwisuda lebih awal dariku. Ayah dan ibu Sasuke menghadiri acara wisuda itu. Begitu juga denganku. Aku datang dengan membawa sebuket bunga untuknya. "Selamat, Sasuke-kun," ucapku bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Sakura," ujarnya sembari menerima buket bunga pemberianku. Lalu memelukku. Ini adalah pelukan pertamanya setelah tujuh tahun yang lalu. Terakhir dia memelukku adalah saat aku kelas dua SMP. Karena setelah itu, kami mulai membatasi kontak fisik di antara kami. Alasannya, karena kami sudah mulai tumbuh remaja. Yang membuat bentuk tubuh kami juga mulai mengalami perubahan. Terutama aku yang lebih mencolok.

Dalam pelukan itu, aku seperti merasakan sengatan listrik bertegangan rendah. Begitu juga dengan dadaku yang ikut berdebar-debar. Wajahku pun rasanya memanas. Aku bahagia. "Sasuke-kun, Gaara mengatakan ... kalau dia menyukaiku," bisikku pelan.

Aku merasakan tangan Sasuke yang perlahan melonggar, dan tak lama pelukannya pun terlepas. "Tapi aku belum menjawabnya," lirihku sambil memalingkan wajah.

Seharusnya, aku tidak mengatakan hal ini sekarang. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu Sasuke. Aku seperti mengacaukan suasana. Aku tahu! Namun, aku sendiri juga bingung akan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Sengaja aku memberitahunya, agar setidaknya Sasuke memberikanku saran. Aku percaya padanya. Dan aku pasti melakukan apa pun yang Sasuke bilang. "Sakura, kurasa aku harus menemui teman-temanku untuk foto kenang-kenangan," sahut Sasuke yang mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul. Aku mengerti. Secara tidak langsung, Sasuke ingin menghindariku. Aku pun mengangguk.

Akhirnya, aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa pun dari Sasuke atas permasalahan yang membuatku galau. Aku juga merasa bersalah padanya karena telah mengacaukan suasana. Pada Gaara, aku pun masih memikirkan jawabannya. Bukan berarti perasaanku pada Sasuke sudah berubah. Bukan pula ini artinya aku mulai menyukai Gaara. Aku hanya sedikit berpikir bahwa ... sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Tidak mungkin 'kan, jika aku harus terus menunggu Sasuke selamanya. Dan aku juga tidak ingin jika perasaanku berakhir sebagai cinta yang tak terbalas.

Sudah seminggu sejak hari wisuda Sasuke, dan dia belum menghubungiku sekalipun. Perasaanku tidak enak. Tetapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyapanya duluan. Aku menatap malas ponselku. Dan mataku langsung berbinar ketika sebuah pesan dari Sasuke masuk.

 **U Sasuke** : _aku di depan rumahmu sekarang. ayo kita keluar._

Lengkungan kurva langsung terbentuk di bibirku. Aku yang sedang berbaring segera bangun dan berjalan menuju lemari. Mengambil sebuah _cardigan_ panjang dan syal, lalu memakainya. Tanpa bermake-up, aku hanya memoleskan lipstik tipis di bibir dan merapikan rambut. Kemudian segera keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Kita akan pergi ke mana?" tanyaku penasaran begitu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Rahasia," jawab Sasuke yang membuatku langsung mencubit gemas lengannya.

Syukurlah. Ternyata Sasuke tidak berubah. Aku takut jika kebersamaan kami akan sirna. Aku sangat rindu saat-saat seperti ini. Saat di mana hanya ada aku dan Sasuke.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di tempat dulu ketika kecil kami sering melihat senja. Di daerah perbukitan yang terdapat aliran sungai yang cukup panjang. Tempat yang kini semakin terawat, dan ternyata cukup banyak pasangan muda yang duduk-duduk di tempat ini sekarang. Sudah lama sekali aku dan Sasuke tidak mengunjungi tempat ini. Lagi-lagi alasannya dikarenakan kesibukan kami yang sangat padat. Kami duduk bersebelahan di rumput hijau yang menghampar luas. Dengan interval yang tidak terlalu panjang.

Saat kecil, aku dan Sasuke sering naik sepeda menuju tempat ini. Melihat dan menikmati senja adalah hal yang membuat kami damai. Meski saat pulang ke rumah, kami selalu dimarahi oleh orangtua karena pulang bermain di saat langit telah menjadi gelap. Tetapi kami sering mengulanginya dan tak pernah jera. Begitu pun sekarang. Kami masih saja terhipnotis dengan indahnya senja di sini. Langit yang didominasi warna jingga selalu mampu membuat atensi kami terbuai masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan embusan angin yang bertiup lembut. Lokasinya yang lumayan jauh dari jalan raya membuat atmosfer di sini terasa begitu tenang. Kami terdiam dengan bibir yang membentuk lengkungan kurva tipis. Menikmati kedamaian di tengah hening seperti ini. Pesona senja itu indah. Cantik.

" _Suki da._ "

Aku mengerjap dan langsung menolehkan kepalaku padanya. Bibir Sasuke tampak tersenyum kecil. Melihatnya, jantungku berdetak tak menentu. Seluruh badan pun terasa panas. Bagai ada sesuatu yang membuncah hebat di dalam hati. Sesuatu yang mampu membuat mataku berkaca-kaca karena haru.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang selama ini kutunggu terucap dari bibirnya. Sasuke menyukaiku. Akhirnya dia mengatakannya. "Kau tahu Sasuke-kun? Aku sudah memberikan jawaban pada Gaara." Aku meliriknya, tetapi Sasuke terlihat begitu tenang. Pelan-pelan, aku bangkit dari posisi duduk ini dan berdiri. Sedang Sasuke masih tak melakukan pergerakan apa pun. Aku melangkah perlahan, kemudian segera memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Aku menolaknya, Sasuke-kun." Likuid bening di mataku tak dapat lagi ditahan. Cairan bening itu tumpah membanjiri wajah. Ini adalah airmata kebahagiaan. Aku telah membuat keputusan yang tepat dengan menolak Gaara beberapa hari yang lalu. Prinsipku begitu kuat bahwa aku hanya mau berpacaran dengan seseorang yang kusuka. Tentang perasaanku ... nyatanya aku juga tidak berakhir sebagai cinta yang tak terbalas. Ternyata ... kami memang saling menyukai.

" _Daisuki da, Sasuke-kun,_ " ucapku dengan pelukanku pada Sasuke yang bertambah erat.

Sang surya yang akan segera terbenam seakan malu-malu melihat kami yang kemudian bercumbu. Angin sepoi pun berembus sejuk agar kami tidak merasakan suhu panas yang berlebih. Kami adalah dua anak manusia yang tumbuh besar bersama-sama. Kami sahabat yang kemudian menyadari perasaan yang dimiliki oleh masing-masing. Gejolak rasa yang nyatanya sudah kami tahan sejak lama. Bahwa ... kami mencintai satu sama lain.

.

 **Fin**

.

 **a/n** : happy sasusaku fanday, all :")) dikarenakan saya sudah janji pada diri saya sendiri, untuk membuat dua ff spesial ssfd ini. yang satu bersetting au, dan satunya lagi dengan setting canon. jadi meski fict au yang saya rencakan tersebut gagal dibuat disebabkan mentok ide. so, saya memilih solusi lain dengan membuat ff baru. yup! ff ini temanya ringan banget. tadinya ff ini mau saya bikin drabble atau ficlet. namun karena saya itu susah nulis cerita pendek. so, jadinya seperti ini. 1600 words.

sekali lagi, happy sasusaku fanday semua :**

pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejak bagi authornya.

berkenan review? :"))

sign,

Uchihamelia


End file.
